Worth It: All My Love
by awispofamemory
Summary: [InuKag] After reading an old entry to her diary she goes to take a bath. What happens when Inuyasha reads it? [sequel to Worth It]


This is the sequel to Worth it. I hope you like it this is in third person don't worry it's not onesided like my first one!

**Summary:** (InuKag) After reading an old entry to her diary she goes to take a bath. What happens when Inuyasha reads it? (sequel to Worth It)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this story Naraku would be dead and Kagome and Inuyasha would be professing thier love ALL THE TIME!! So no I don't own it. -sobs-

* * *

Kagome sat under the Goshinboku thinking. She sighed. She had just read an old diary entry she had written about a year ago. She still loved that arrogant half-demon but she didn't feel the sadness or bitterness she used to feel. Kikyou had died in Inuyasha's arms only six short months ago. At first Inuyasha closed himself of and wouldn't talk to anyone. It was true he had loved her but she had been dead for fifty years. It was about time he got over her. He would still avenge her but his heart no longer belonged to Kikyou. Kagome of course was in denial because she thought he still loved her. She looked back at the old entry and sighed. It was worth it. She would love him till the end of time and beyond. She loved him more than life it's self. They had become closer after Kikyou's death. He opened up to her more. It was plain to see he cared for her more that simple word could say. 

Kagome packed her bag and put her diary in a hidden place on the Goshinboku and headed for the hot spring for her bath. She didn't see Inuyasha come up behind her.

--------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was looking for Kagome. He caught her sent near the area of the hot springs so he stopped at his tree. He suddenly spotted something out of the corner of his eye. A book. He opened it and began to read. At first it was things about school and friends then he was mentioned. He started to see his name a lot scrawled in Kagome's hand writing on the small book. As he read he became angry. Did she really think he didn't love her? He thought he had made it obvious enough that he would do anything for her but it wasn't as if he could pursue a relationship with her. He didn't deserve her not the other way around! As his anger mounted he noticed Kagome's sent near him all to late.

"Inuyasha?" came the small voice. Crap...you have got to be kidding me. "Inuyasha? Wh- Is that my diary?!" Her voice was now angry.

"What this thing?" He said holding up the book. "This book you fill with lies?" He said he voice shaking.

"You jerk that's my diary! That's filled with my private thoughts! That's not something you can just go and read! How could you?"

"How could I?! How could you?! You write lies in this book!" he said throwing the book down and storming off.

'What's gotten into him?' Kagome thought to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked back to camp to find -what a surprise- Inuyasha wasn't there. She called to Sango. She needed some girl talk after that little incident. She explained what happed to Sango for a few minutes when Sango asked to see the book. As Sango read the book she blushed when Kagome wrote about how she and Miroku needed to be together. Then she suddenly spoke up.

"Kagome-chan! I can see why he said this book is filled with lies! You mention a number of times that he doesn't love you!" She stated like it was completely obvious. Which it was. Just not to Kagome.

"But that isn't a lie. I'm mean h-he doesn't love me. I know he cares for me but love is not in the equation." Kagome sighed as she looked down at her lap. A cry of exasperation left a bush near by.

"Kagome-sama you should know better than that! Inuyasha has always loved you!" Said Miroku stepping out of a bush.

"Houshi-sama you pervert! You were listing?!?!" Sango screamed. Poor Miroku.

'Must she always jump to horrible conclusions about me?'

"W-what do you mean? He doesn't love me! There's no way!" protested Kagome.

"Kagome-sama does Inuyasha not protect you?" She nodded saying he does. "Does he help you when you are hurt?" again she nodded. "Does he speak to you about things he does not say in our presence?" she nodded again. Miroku let out a sigh. "Then why do you think he doesn't love you."

"W-well because he still loves Kikyou. I know he does. I just don't know what to do about that. I mean I think he will always love her and there is no place for me in his heart." She said.

"Kagome-chan I think it's time you talk to him about how you feel." said Sango. Kagome then made a decision. She would tell Inuyasha what her feelings where once and for all.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked up to the Goshinboku where our favorite half-demon was sulking.

"Inuyasha?" She called up to him.

"..." Was his reply. What more could a girl ask for right? Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha please talk to me." She begged him.

"..."

sigh. "Sit." "Ah!" crash. slam. mutters.

"Now will you talk to me Inuyasha?"

"What do you want." He sat on his haunches looking away from her.

Kagome wondered if this was the right time. Well here it goes. "Why did you say my diary was filled with lies?"

Inuyasha looked away. "Because it is." Was his simple answer.

"Well what part was a lie."

He growled and stood. "The whole thing! Everything that has to do with me! You said I don't love you!" He looked directly at her with a hurt and angry expression. "How could you think that?! I protect you. I look after you when you are hurt. I worry and miss you when you're gone to your time. I get jealous when Kouga is all over you and you don't push him away." He sighed and balled his fists causing blood to drip. "I've loved you for years. But you never seemed to feel the same. And what you said! Comparing you and Kikyou! You are Kagome and she is Kikyou the only this similar between you two is your looks. I-I've never said anything to you because I'm not worthy. I'm a half-demon. Tainted blood. I don't deserve you not the other way around!" He started to walk away when he felt to small arms around his waste from behind.

"You're wrong! I love you! I always have! I just thought that you would never love a girl like me. I don't care that you're a half-demon! Love you because you are one! I love you as a half-demon, human, or demon! I love you for you! Please don't leave." she cried and embraced him harder. He spun to face her still in her arms and lifted her chin.

"Do you really mean that? That you love me even though I'm a half-demon."

"I don't love you even though you're a half-demon." But before he could mover she said this. "I love you AS a half-demon. I love you for you." As those last words left her mouth. Inuyasha caught her mouth with his in a loving and passionate kiss.

As they stood there with God as their witness they made a promise to each other. To love each other for all eternity. That no matter what happened with the war against Naraku or what ever the future had in store for them they would love and care for each other through it all. All in all they both knew that it was all worth it.

------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope you liked it! I know I only got 2 reviews for worth it but I needed to finish it with this for my own personal reasons. PLEASE REVIEW. Oh and I laugh in the face of flames!!! BTW I might do a MirSan fic if I get some requests! Love y'all!**

**Meg**


End file.
